Toy Chica Yummy Baby
by Megabluex
Summary: Yummy Mommy's life has change a lot the past few days,she is now wearing diapers and her son is making the day hard for her,lucky for her Ron is taking her son camping, thing look up to as a familiar raven hair teen is working at the mall but it go down hill when she get lock inside the mall with Toy Chica and a mysterious lady, will she get out in time or end up being their baby.
1. Chapter 1

Toy Chica's Yummy Baby

Chapter1: Meet Toy Chica and the raven hair teen.

It was a bright sunny day at the Galleria Mall as Yummy Mommy was dragging her son Stanley around, Yummy Mommy look tired and exhausted with bags under her eyes. Yummy Mommy was at her breaking point because of her son, the way he act all the time as a troublesome and bratty son, she knew that it was her own fault that he came out this way because she encourage it and now she can't control him. It is now putting a lot of stress on her, in fact so much that she started to wear special protection at night for her night time accidents, just thinking about it make her blush and want to cry because she is reduce to that for a woman her age and standard for being the malls vixen. She was afraid that someone will notice that she was wearing a diaper under her pants as her condition got worse to day time accidents, but lucky for her everyone thinks she has a big booty not even her son notice it. She was glad that Ron was going to watch Stanley for the week while going camping with him to bond, she thought about that nice skateboarder that used to work at stick its before it closed down for health violations to watch her son for a few hours while she has time for herself and with Ron he would make a great father and husband. Her thoughts were interrupted by Stanley how was pulling her arm and pointing at what seems to be a new restaurant.

"Mommy! look a new restaurant in the mall with a stupid looking duck girl" Stanley said to his mother.

Yummy Mommy turned her head and saw a worker for the up coming restaurant helping a construction worker from the corporation who own the restaurant, both of them have a picture of a bear with a top hat on their uniforms. Both of them were having trouble bring in a humanoid chicken that looked kid friendly, Yummy Mommy thought she look very cute and thought about asking Ron about the new restaurant, but her son Stanley had other thing in mind. Before she know it a small yellow ball hit the humanoid chicken right in between the eyes, Yummy Mommy looked at them wide eyed as she already know who fired that ball, she turned her head and saw her son with a evil smile on his face and laughing at what he just did, she forgot that he had his ball shooting toy gun with him, she really regrets getting him that toy now more then ever, she knew that she better apologies to them fast.

"Sorry about that my son can be a bit wild and a bit uncontrollable when I'm not watch him, he can also be a bit defiant" Yummy Mommy apologies to them with a smile and blushing.

Both workers look at her and smiled.

"That is okay nothing is broken, that little ball couldn't do anything serious, Chica it built better than the old model of herself." The restaurant worker answered back in a kind voice.

"Yeah she is mostly metal and a soft metal plastic, so she can't be broken that easily." Said the construction worker then he gently hit chica's shoulder that made a metal hitting sound.

"So her name is chica" Yummy mommy responded

"Yes and no, her full name is Toy Chica, she is the second generation of Chica the chicken, the original was scrap because too old and a bit creepy for children these days" The restaurant worker informed Yummy Mommy

"But we still have Chica's old spare parts that we can modify for Toy Chica, we have some one here at the mall to handle that" the construction worker giving Yummy mommy more information

"In fact he build and upgrade Toy Chica all by himself, he'll be getting the others to build and upgrade soon, except the computer brains they have to be send some where special for a complete overhaul." the construction worker continue talking to Yummy mommy

"It means that we have to send them to a special factory or Computer Company to make the animatronic computer brains adaptable to their new bodies, they were made back to the late 80s after all" The restaurant worker beating yummy mommy to her question

"Well she does look cute and pretty for a robot chicken from the 80s" Yummy mommy give her complement to the construction worker and restaurant worker for their hard work and progress on the restaurant and walk away from them before her son say or does some thing that would embarrass her.

As soon as Yummy Mommy and her son (Stanley) left the construction worker and restaurant worker to continue their work,

"She seems nice for a cougar and has a nice big butt, I would date her but I'm a bit too young for her" The restaurant worker having conversation with his fellow company worker

"I agree with you there, she does look hot for a woman in her 30s, but her son is a deal breaker and not worth it. If this was the 80s we both know what will happen to him, now let get Toy Chica inside and continue working before the mall close for the whole week." the construction worker agreeing with his fellow co-worker but also reminding him that they have work to be done.

The restaurant worker nodded his head and they both brought Toy Chica into the up and coming restaurant, but not before one of Toy Chica metal feet got hook to a tarp that was covering a sign to revealed part of the name that say Fazbear's, but only for a few seconds before the restaurant worker placed the tarp back over it and lead out a sigh of relief that no one saw it, then went back inside to continue to finish as much of the restaurant before the Galleria Mall close early for today. Yummy Mommy and her son continue walking through the mall passing by her favorite stores and restaurants to meet hot guys or just to shop. They pass by Albatross &amp; Finch, Grind Me, and The Penalty Box, then they made it to The Big Squeeze and saw six familiar teens there a blond haired teen girl with a lemon hat on her working while the other five teens were drinking lemonade. Watching them drink lemonade made Yummy Mommy have to pee so she picked up the pace to find Ron as soon as possible and not noticing one of the teenage boy's looking at her but that cause him to get a smack in the back of his head by his girlfriend.

By the time they reach the Khaki Barn Yummy Mommy really had to pee, she needs to get to Ron fast, so she hope she can hold it till then, Yummy Mommy was blushing as she was holding it in as she walk to Ron's security office. Then head to the washrooms

to pee before she end up using her diaper, Yummy Mommy and her son (Stanley) finally made it to Galleria Mall security office on the other side. They made it in time to see Ron locking up the security office, Yummy Mommy though that he was locking up to do his rounds, but little did she know it was for some thing else. Ron turn is head up in time to see Yummy Mommy and her son walking towards him as he put his keys in his pockets.

"Ah, Yummy Mommy and young Stanley, you both made it on time before I left for my final round for the day" Ron talk to them in a military fashion.

Yummy Mommy smiled while still blushing at Ron, she had to make this quick and head to the washroom fast, but that doesn't mean that she can't flirt with him for a bit. Yummy Mommy walk up close to Ron and place her hand on his chest, and started to rub Ron chest.

"Thanks for looking after Stanley Ron, you have no idea what this means to me" Yummy Mommy said in a kind and flirtatious voice as she continue to rub Ron's chest.

"No problem mama, you deserved it with a son like yours, I'm a bit surprise that you didn't have a mental break down yet" Ron spoke to her while smiling at the fact that he is enjoying the chest rub she is giving him.

"A big strong man like you going into the dangerous woods to watch over my son on a camping trip while I some time for myself to worry about you two for a whole week" Yummy Mommy continue to flirt with Ron while handing over Stanley to him.

"Don't worry ma'am, your son is safe with me, come on little soldier say by to your mother" Ron told Stanley while holding his hand.

"Bye, bye, stinky diaper butt mommy" Stanley making fun of his mother and fired his toy ball gun at her.

The toy ball hit Yummy Mommy's head that cause her to fill her diaper with pee a bit, as her diaper bulge out a bit but not noticeable for anyone, Yummy Mommy can not believe the she wet herself at the mall and by her son action. She was really blushing now, but Ron though that it was her son toy ball that causes the blush.

"All right soldier! what do you have to say for your self" Ron sounding like an anger military general.

"What she smells like dirty diapers some time and I think she is really a big baby that needs to wear really big diapers that fit her for all the time she cries like a big baby. I don't think that she deserve to be a mother or an adult." Stanley saying those hurtful words about his mother.

At this point Yummy Mommy would like not thing more than run out of the mall crying for what her son said about her, but she was better than that so she turn around and walk a way from them, as she was walking Ron didn't take to kindly to Stanley's action.

"That is it MAGGET! WERE OUT OF HERE" Ron said in a bit of rage and grab Stanley by the waist and carry him in one are while holding Stanley's ball gun toy in the other hand and walked straight out of the Galleria Mall.

As Yummy Mommy was walking she past by a few posters that said The Galleria Mall will be close until next week for security system test, to bad her mind was some were else. That was not the only thing that she didn't notice unknown to her a mysterious lady wearing a reddish pink business suit was watching her and smiling at what just happened to Yummy Mommy "this turn out better than I hope for" the mysterious lady said to herself and follow Yummy Mommy mysterious lady through the mall.

Yummy Mommy was walking around the mall for a place to cry her eyes out from her son's disrespect and hurtful way; even though her son's toy ball didn't hurt her at all it hurt her pride as an adult, mother, and parent. In fact she wish that she wasn't a parent and a adult right now, to make matters worse she needs to find a restroom to change her wet diaper, lucky for her the diaper didn't make her pants bulge out enough to be notice by anyone in fact it made everyone think that she has a big attractive butt. For some strange reason yummy Mommy wanted to just fall to her knees, start crying and suck on her thumb, but she shook her head a bit to get rid of those thoughts. Then she remember that she needs to change her diaper right a way before she get a diaper rash but where can she buy the right size diaper for herself and not be seen buying them, it would ruin her reputation if it got out in public and she won't be able to show her face at the mail again. That is when yummy Mommy remembered that she brought her spare panties with her encase she use her diaper too soon, but the only problem is where to put them on and get rid of the diaper, the public restrooms or any restrooms in the mall would be suicide because there are too many people there she get caught and the only stores that have private rooms are at the other side of the mall, she'll never make it to any of them in time and end up filling diaper more to a point to where that it will be really noticeable, if not the smell of her full diaper will be a big giveaway.

Yummy Mommy was looking around to find a place to change but the area she was in had no good stores that had a private change booth or single restroom, but she forgot all about it as her eyes caught sight of a new store she never seen before, the store look very big in fact it look bigger than any store in the mall. It probably has its own changing booth or at less a single restroom, but it wasn't the store she was interested it was the raven hair teen, he wore a white t shirt with blue jeans and red tennis shoes to Yummy Mommy he was very cute but deep down she know that he was very handsome and in better shape then Jonsey could ever be. Yummy Mommy heart was beating at a incredibly fast pace, and her body temperature was increase, she hadn't felt this way for a long time not s she lad eyes on her first husband along time ago, she still miss him dearly. Yummy Mommy denied the fact that she was in love with the raven hair teen but deep down she was and wish that he was a bit older because he looks very young and not 18 yet. Yummy Mommy was about to head over there until a shock look appeared on her face and her diaper bulge out a bit more, she was now really blushing as her face was red as a tomato, she couldn't believe it she went potty with out her knowing. She only realized it when she felt the diaper was getting warm then it hit her she can't hold it any more she lose control now she can't use her spare panties now or else she'll pee on herself in front of everyone at mall and never show her face here again.

Yummy Mommy knew that she has to get out of the mall fast before anyone notice especially a few females at the mall that would love to destroy her reputation and take away her dignity by pulling down her pants to show everyone that she wears diapers or blackmail her. She then calm down a bit to let the blush fade off her face and against her better judgment, she headed over to the raven hair teen to talk to him in person and hope he doesn't notice her diaper. Unknown to Yummy Mommy, she was still being watch by the mysterious lady, she smiled evilly at the sight of Yummy Mommy's full wet diaper and was quote surprise that it is still holding and if it did over flow Yummy Mommy's pants would have darken a bit and have a wet mark on them. Then the mysterious lady notice that Yummy Mommy was heading to a store she know quit well and saw the young man that cause her to smile even more.

"well it looks like the big baby cougar found some one to baby her, its no surprise that she goes after him, she does have a weakness for younger men after all" the mysterious lady talk to herself.

Then she look around and saw a lot of teenage girl and women's at yummy mommy's age glaring at Yummy Mommy for heading to the raven hair teen. It was no surprise to the mysterious lady that the females at the mall would be angry at Yummy Mommy after all he is the new fresh meat and a looker that any female would go for. This could work in her favor after all she associates with the store's company so she shouldn't worry about it. Yummy Mommy was walking in a sexy way hoping to catch the raven hair teen by surprise as she walk over to him, this strategy always work for her as it make most teenage boys and men drop their mouths at her beauty or how she walks over to them. The only different is that yummy mommy was blushing a bit because her diaper was now making light squishy sound as she walk, she was lucky that she is the only one that could hear them. Yummy Mommy finally enter the store, she saw that the store had a few electronics in glass cases and furniture lad out as display, she then turn her head and notice that the raven hair teen was reading a book to pass the time while waiting for costumers. She was about half way to the counter until the raven hair teen look up and saw her, he notice that Yummy Mommy was wearing a low cut black shirt, with a blue scarf and spotted leopard pants, he also notice that she has orange-brown hair and wears blue mascara that matches her high heel shoes.

Yummy Mommy stop walking as soon as he lift his head up, for the first time in her life she became very nervous as blush appeared on her face while she bit her lips, this never happened before she done this a hundred times at the mall with every teenage boy and men. She couldn't make eye contact with him it was like she reverted back to her old teenage self, back then she was not very attractive and very nerves when she try to talk to boys because every time she try the popular girls would interfere and use their feminine wiles to lure them away. But they didn't stop their, they keep on making fun of her for her underdevelopment, because they have breast, and a sexier body they keep calling her baby and tell her to go back to her mommy and daddy to get her diaper change. As yummy mommy was reflecting back on her younger days the raven hair teen was still watching her, he thought that it was cute and funny how Yummy Mommy was acting, the way she grip her hands, the blush on her face, not able to open her eyes at him and the way her body shake while standing, it was like how a girl is trying to ask a boy out or talk to a boy for the first time (but the raven hair teen is a bit clueless on the girls are attractive to him and crushing on him) and he couldn't blame her. he notice that she was wearing a diaper because her spotted leopard pants were bulging out and thought that she was going to ask him to change her diaper, back at his old home town this happens to him a lot because the town is full of women and teenage girls that wear diapers and the men and teenage boys were disappearing (unknown to him there is an organization in his home town that behind that and make everyone think that it is a virus that's causing the teenage girls and women to have accidents or turning the men and boys to females.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 The mysterious lady revealed and Yummy Mommy's inner baby part1

The raven hair teen giggle a bit at the way Yummy Mommy was acting causing her to snap out of her train of though and look directly at him making her a nervous, knowing what to do the raven hair teen smiled at her and wave his hand to tell her to come over to him. This work all the time for him because he has great experience with dealing with teenage girls and women that wear diaper for their daily life's, Yummy Mommy smiled back at him and walked over to him while she bit her lips and still blushing as her wet diaper was still making the light squishy sound. Unknown to them, they were still being watch by the mysterious lady from outside the store.

Outside the raven hair teen's store.

The mysterious lady continue to smile at the way Yummy Mommy was now acting, like a shy little girl in a wet diaper. Instead of her being the malls so called vixen and thinking that she god's gift to men and teenage boys, bringing her down was so much fun and what she has plans for Yummy Mommy is even better. The mysterious lady was thinking back how she brought down Yummy Mommy to wear diapers, she remembered how she replace all of Yummy Mommy's anti-depressants and night time medicines with diuretic and laxative look a likes that is super concentrated to make Yummy Mommy pee and poop at night while she is sleeping but a lot more than normally possible, she also coded Yummy Mommy's diet pills with diuretic and replace the vitamins in Yummy Mommy's vitamin gel tablets with laxatives. Then she remembered that she should thank her special salesgirl/ surrogate daughter for making Yummy Mommy not notice that she is peeing and pooping herself so that the affects of the diuretic and laxatives can alter Yummy Mommy's bottling function and intestine (the diuretic and laxatives are custom made and enhance to effect Yummy Mommy and how she did it will be explain later).

The mysterious lady decided to leave so that Yummy Mommy could enjoy her play date with the raven hair teen, she'll check up on them later but for now she has to meet two special workers here at the mall before they leave. Then she headed to the other side of the Galleria Mall, she walk for a while until she made it to her destination as the restaurant worker and construction worker exit Fazbear's.

"Well that is all we could do for the day" the restaurant worker talking to the construction worker with exhaustion in his voice

Not until next week when the mall opens again from it's security test. The construction worker responding back to his fellow co-worker

"At lest we got the security cameras up and connected them to the monitors in the first security office and to the tables, I just wish that we could have installed the monitors for the second security office and got its large metal sliding door working in time." The restaurant worker telling, his fellow co-worker about their progress for today.

"I just wonder where I put the air vents covers for the second security office those thing are huge even Toy Chica can crawl inside them. I still don't get why the second security room is bigger than the first one." The construction worker also telling the restaurant worker about what he should have finish today too.

"Maybe it's going to double as a safe house incase of a robbery, after all look at the size of this mall, this place has 936 stores and that mall cop rides a slow golf cart by the time he gets there the robbers will be long gone by then." The restaurant worker telling the construction worker his opinion about the second security room.

"I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about Toy Chica with out her computer brain she is just a metal stature, but I what happened to her computer brain it was so post to be delivered tod" The construction worker didn't finish because he saw someone that made his face pale a bit.

The restaurant worker turned his head from the construction worker and saw a latin woman with long black hair with ruby red lips and wearing a reddish pink business suit with crimson red high heel shoes, her body was curve like almost hourglass shape with a long sexy legs that made the restaurant worker blush a lot he never seen a very attractive lady before she would give Yummy Mommy a run for her money as the malls vixen. Little did he know that the construction worker know who this woman is and it frightens him, after all she is the most powerful and well-known female in the world.

"Mileena Sanchez what's the pleasure of you doing here" the construction worker said in a kind and nervous voice

Mileena Sanchez put her right arm behind her back and pulled out a metal briefcase, then she tilted her sunglasses a bit to show her sky blue eyes that made both the restaurant and the construction worker hearts pound at a high rate for how sexy she made it. (They do that all the times in Danny Phantom with weapons from nowhere from their backs.)

"I'm just here to deliver Toy Chica's computer brain, I picked it up from Axion Labs as I was passing by Amity Park and decide to deliver it personally." Mileena Sanchez telling the restaurant and construction worker what they need to know, then walked over to them.

Even when Mileena Sanchez walk normal she made it look sexy that is what both men though, then she put the metal briefcase in-front of them and open it to reveal a small brain like computer that glowed a bit that went unnoticed for both workers but not for Mileena Sanchez. She picked up the computer with her left hand and absorbed the glow into her hand.

"Here is Toy Chica's new computer brain they were able to download everything from the old one and upgraded the old software so that she could work more efficient and don't worry about that vengeful child ghost rumor, this baby was given the ectoranium treatment so no animatronic suit stuffing that ghost or spirit is long gone." Mileena Sanchez giving the information to the workers, so that they don't have to worry about installing and activating Toy Chica coming at them.

"Thanks Ms. Sanchez that is a relief now installing her computer brain and running a system check will be less stressful and relaxing." The restaurant worker saying it in a nice calm voice knowing that Axion Labs is associated with Fenton Works, that is well known as the best ghost hunters and anti-ghost weapon makers in the world so the child ghost and the old computer brain are destroyed.

Yes thank you, Mileena Sanchez it is an honor for a woman with your caliber and place in this world to deliver Toy Chica's brain to us. The construction worker show respect in his voice when he spoke to Mileena and thinking that he should tell his fellow co-worker about watching out for this lady.

The restaurant worker nodded his head and both of them went back inside the restaurant to install Toy Chica's computer brain, as they went inside Mileena Sanchez lift up her left hand that was still glowing and formed a glowing ball about a size of a whooper marble, then it change to a light pink color with a young girl's face on it that looks in pain and screaming. Mileena Sanchez lowered her sunglasses again but this time her eyes were blood crimson red and glowing.

"You know I could have had Axion Labs give you the ectoranium treatment when they had the old computer brain but I wanted to personally handle this myself." Mileena Sanchez spoke to herself with an evil smile then crushed the glowing light pink ball girl in her left hand that made a small "AAH" sound as the ghost was destroyed in the palm of her hand.

"I don't have to worry about you returning, Axion Labs always ectoranium treat their equipments at the end of the day and destroy old equipments incase of my dear friend Technus tries to get his hands on some abandon tech." Mileena Sanchez continue to speck to herself then place the metal briefcase behind her back and place her sunglasses back into place to cover her still glowing crimson red eyes, then walk off to the side of the restaurant and disappeared.

Back at the raven hair teen's store

Yummy Mommy finally made it to the counter and the raven hair teen was smiling at her, Yummy Mommy heart was pounding as she look at the raven hair teen, she saw that his hair was dark as night and his eyes were as bright as the sky that shine in the room light and his outfit reminded her of Needham leader of the Stunt Dawgs an old cartoon she used to watch as a kid. It took all her strength keep herself from pouncing on the raven hair teen and to not wet her diaper again from the excitement of seeing someone to dress as her favorite childhood hero. Yummy Mommy though he was just cute but up close he was straight out handsome for a young man, and at that moment she had a strange feeling of sucking on her thumb and fill her diaper completely in-front of him. She shook her head of those thoughts and try to flirt with him but couldn't bring up the courage to a porch him and talk to him in a sexy way like she did with Ron, but it feels impossible to the same with him.

The raven hair teen notice that Yummy Mommy was having a hard time trying to say something to him, so he decided to speak first to make less nervous, after all he's been in this kind situation before with women and teenage girls like her.

"Hi, how can I help you" he said in a kind and gentle voice

A jolt went throw her body as Yummy Mommy was filled with glee as he spoke to her, she feel like her younger self when a boy she had a crush on finally notice her for the first time, too bad that it cost her to fill her diaper more with pee from the excitement of him talking to her. She blush a bit more and decided to answer him not caring that her diaper bulge out a bit more and that you can tell that she is wearing a diaper up close.

"Hi I was wondering what kind of store is it, I notice that you have furniture's and electronics here" Yummy Mommy trying to flirt and sound sedative but came out in a shy voice.

The raven hair teen giggle a bit at Yummy Mommy acting like a shy little girl, he notice that she was blushing more because her diaper bulge out a bit more and her spotted leopard pants were about to hit their limit if she wets or poop on herself again and hearing rumors about this lady, but he doesn't believe in those rumors because he looks way too young for her, even if he is at legal age. (Still clueless) He might as well show her around the store a bit in the back it has been a slow day and incase her spotted leopard pants give out and people make fun of her for wearing a diaper, people around here might not be accepting for women her age and status like back home. So he decided to tell her what his store is to help her self confidence to talk to him more.

"It is repair and refurbish store, I fix, repair, restore, and refurbish furniture's and electronics here, but my store also doubles as a storage area for the other stores here at the mall for misorders or over stock their products. They like to keep it on the down low from the malls head office" The raven hair teen telling Yummy Mommy about his store (unknown to him the malls head office already knows about it, and is letting them get away with it.)

"In fact I also do remodeling on the side, I just remodel and upgraded an animatronic chicken for the new pizza restaurant that is about to open soon" The raven hair teen continue to give Yummy Mommy more information about his work.

"Oh my god!, you are the one who rebuild Toy Chica, you did an excellent job on her, she came out really cute, I just wish I had a toy like her as a kid she is just too adorable not to play with." Yummy Mommy responding back to the raven hair teen information, she was quit surprise of how well the raven hair teen does his job.

The raven hair teen smile at Yummy Mommy for praise his handing work and for acting like a young teenage girl for seeing something she must have. He is glad that she is opening up more to him, in fact he kinda likes her, she is one of a very few people who complements his hard work, he might as well think of her as a good friend and tell her what else he did to Toy Chica and the future plan that are in stored for the restaurant.

"I also upgraded Toy Chica's wireless connection so now she is connected to the malls security system and internet, instead of just the police headquarters main computer criminal files." (Unknown to him Toy Chica can access more than just that with her new computer brain) as the raven hair teen continue to give important and friendly information to Yummy Mommy.

"In-fact Toy Chica will not be the only animatronic I will be remodeling and upgrading, I'm so post to be getting three more animatronic females, but I don't know when." The raven hair teen keep tell Yummy Mommy information and decided to tell her what he though was odd about it. But she beat him to the punch with her excitement of hearing that he will be building more cute robot animals.

"Ooh, I bet they are going to be as cute as Toy Chica, I know that you are going to do an excellent job on them." Yummy Mommy told the raven hair teen with excitement in her voice causing the raven hair teen to blush and smile at her for praising him some more.

"Thank you, I'll do my best on them to make them as cute as Toy Chica, It might be a little tricky because they want me to modify their mouths so that they don't bite anyone." The raven hair teen informing Yummy Mommy with the information causing her to ask questions.

"Why do they want you to modify their mouths and how come it is only female so far?" Yummy Mommy trying to get more information from him as she was enjoying talking to him.

"It has some thing to do with a bite from the late 80s by one of the animatronic that made made it a major priority to have done first and there is some thing about a corporate take over of the corporation that owned the pizza restaurant and that they only want female characters for it and scrap all the male characters. They might even change the restaurant to some thing else." After saying that the raven hair teen notice that Yummy Mommy dazed out.

The bite of the 80s echo through Yummy Mommy's head as she continue to stare and showing no signs of emotions, the raven hair teen notice that he might have trigger some thing in Yummy Mommy, so he thought of something to get her out of it, the raven hair teen grab Yummy Mommy's hand that cause her to snap out of her dazed. She notice that he was holding her hand, Yummy Mommy smile and blush appear on her that went unnoticed by the raven hair teen (clueless). He went from behind his counter to walk (or waddle if she keeps filling her diaper) Yummy Mommy to his store display area, unknown to them a pair of glowing red eyes were watching them from above.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 The mysterious lady revealed and Yummy Mommy's inner baby part2

The pair of glowing red eyes watch as the raven hair teen leads Yummy Mommy to the display area, she was enjoying watching Yummy Mommy acting out of character. Instead of the name sake that people at the mall call her (cougar), Yummy Mommy is now acting like a shy little girl, but if it keeps up Yummy Mommy will be acting like a baby girl in no time and the pair of glowing red eyes is hoping for that.

"Ahh, the baby cougar is finally acting her age, what a loving and touching moment that they had, too bad that the raven hair boy is clueless about her liking him, the way she is blushing it shows that she is in love with him. Love at first sight or a baby crush, even though it is one sided." The glowing pair of red eyes was talking to itself in a low voice, then notice that the raven hair teen was holding Yummy Mommy's hand and saw that Yummy Mommy's diaper gotten bigger.

"What a lovely father, daughter moment, only if her diaper was big enough to make her waddle then it would be a daddy, baby girl moment." The glowing pair of red eyes continue to talk to itself and decided to think back to what she heard back at the restaurant.

Flashback Moments ago

Inside the restaurant, the restaurant and construction worker were walking to Toy Chica that was on stage at the same time Mileena Sanchez made it to the side of the restaurant that had the blind spot in the mail were no one can see and void from security cameras. Knowing this Mileena Sanchez took off her sunglasses, close her sky blue eyes, made herself invisible and phase herself into the restaurant (it only took her a few seconds to do all that.) Mileena Sanchez phase herself into one of the party areas that were away from the entertainment area that has the main stage and arcades games (she knows the layout of the restaurant so she knows how big the place is.) Mileena Sanchez smiled as she look around the party room, there were tables with plastic party covers with different color party hats on them and chairs placed nicely neat under the tables, by the look of how cheaply made the party items look they were about to hire and train the employees by next week first before they open the restaurant, sadly Mileena Sanchez knows the faith of the restaurant future.

She then walk out of the party room and enter into the entertainment area, it was just like the party area but with more table, chairs and party items. There is also a stage for the animatronics to perform in-front of party goers and customers it was space enough to allow a small group to dance, she also saw a large arcade area with old and modern games, she notice that the restaurant was using its old party decorations from the 80s, but with just Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Foxy. Mileena Sanchez then saw the restaurant and construction worker heading to Toy Chica to install her computer brain, Mileena Sanchez watch as they reach the stage, the construction worker climb on to the stage while the restaurant worker place a laptop on one of the closest tables and turn it on, as the construction worker was removing Toy Chica's plastic metal head case. Once Toy Chica's plastic metal head case was removed it showed a small metal head version of Toy Chica's head (think the terminator looking like Toy Chica without the red eyes and metal looking teeth.) Both the restaurant worker and construction worker were amazed by the craftsmanship of Toy Chica's exoskeleton head, they both wonder what the rest of her exoskeleton body look like, because they saw some of old animatronics exoskeleton being broth to the raven hair teen's store when they were working on the restaurant.

Mileena Sanchez decided to walk around the restaurant to see what they have done, while the restaurant and construction worker continue to look at Toy Chica's upgraded exoskeleton head (she is still invisible). She headed to the other party areas and saw that they are just like the one she phased in, each room had enough tables and chairs for 25 to 30 people, she then went in to the kitchen and saw that there were a few supplies there to make pizzas for the trainees and other food item that will be on the menu. Mileena Sanchez then put her hands behind her back and pull out two bottles that had labels that said special party punch and secret pizza ingredient, she then place them in the cabinets next to the Freddy Fazbear's punch and Freddy Fazbear's pizza sauce. (the security cameras are down)

"There that should make things more interesting." Mileena Sanchez talked to herself and smiled evil, then walk out of the kitchen.

She then inspected the first and second security office, she was surprise that they were able to install security monitors the metal sliding doors into the first security office and connect a minimum power supply to it, incase it is cut off from the main power grid. She was also happy to see that the air vents in the second security office were the right size that she originally had planed (she altered the blueprints to make them that way, with out anyone noticing.) There was a tablet on the table just like the one in the first security office, she turn it on and saw that it was connected to the restaurant's security cameras, but are down right now so she can't see anything. There was a tap button on the screen that said activate cameras, Mileena Sanchez was tempted to tap it with her fingers but decided against it, she saw that it said tablet2 on the left side corner of the screen, Mileena Sanchez realized that the tablet in the first security office is also connected to the security cameras. She then went back to see how the restaurant and construction worker are doing with Toy Chica's brain installment, she saw that the restaurant and construction worker were out of their shock of amazement and went back to work.

The restaurant worker type a few letters on his laptop's keyboard, as the construction worker lift up the back plate of Toy Chica's metal head, then he place Toy Chica's computer brain inside Toy Chica's head, an image of Freddy Fazbear appear on the laptop's screen while saying connecting to Fazbear's main computer. Just as the restaurant worker laptop connected to Fazbear's corporation mainframe, Toy Chica made a loud click sound as the construction worker finally connected Toy Chica's brain. At that moment the restaurant worker laptop connected to Fazbear's corporation mainframe, an image of the old Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica appeared on the left side of the screen and the Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy appeared on the right side it give off a erie and dark look to it, the characters were fading on and off the screen as static was also happening, that was terrifying the restaurant worker as he keeps watching it (think the title screen from the five night of Freddy video games). The restaurant worker type in the access password to enter the Fazbear's corporation mainframe, while the construction worker lowered the back metal plate to lock the compute brain into place (it is easy access to pull out Toy Chica's brain out incase she goes rouge again.) That is when the screen change to and all black screen with image of all Fazbear's characters were on it in a scroll down style, the restaurant worker scroll down to see all the character he was shock to see what he found out.

Next to the old Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy animatronics and all the male characters had three words next to their names that said Scraped, deceased, and offline. The restaurant worker understand why it said scraped and offline, but the deceased part confused him the most, why would it say that they are dead if they are not alive in the first place. So he decide to check and see about Toy Chica's status on the mainframe, it turns out that Toy Chica had two different words, being remodel and unknown, but offline was still there, he also notice that Toy Bonnie, and Toy Foxy had the same words as well. The restaurant worker than click on Toy Chica's icon and enter her activation code to let his laptop and the Fazbear's mainframe connect to Toy Chica, that is when the construction worker turn on Toy Chica by pressing a button on a remote that he just pull out of nowhere (remember Danny Phantom stuff.) Toy Chica's eyes leith up as she came online, both the restaurant and construction worker were relieved that Toy Chica's eyes weren't blood red, they heard rumors that the animatronics eyes turn red and then attack you and stuff you into one of their spare metal suit( if you play the game you know how that goes.) The restaurant worker notice that the words change to active and online, while deceased was still there, he couldn't figure out why it would still say that (The Fazbear's corporation install a ghost detection program into their computer system that they bought from Fenton Works.)

Toy Chica lift her head up very quickly that cause the restaurant and construction worker to jump back a bit at her movement, they did expect her to respond so fast after activation (with all modification and upgrade done by the raven hair teen I'm not surprise.) Toy Chica's body move a bit as she does her full system check, the restaurant and construction worker watch as Toy Chica moved her metal plastic arms, legs, hands, and turn her head. When she was done with her system check, Toy Chica said a few words to the restaurant and construction worker.

"Hi, I'm Chica the Chicken, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, try our Fazbear's pizza special it is very yummy" (remembered the original Chica is scraped so Toy Chica is the new official Chica of Freddy Fazbear's) Toy Chica said in a happy cheery voice and smiled at the restaurant and construction worker, while waving with her left hand and with her right hand was on her hips.

Toy Chica first person point a view

Toy Chica was scanning the area and accessing the Fazbear's mainframe, she then look at restaurant and construction worker and started to scan them. She access the police headquarters main computer criminal files wirelessly to see if they are on the list, they came out clean. Toy Chica then notice that they had the Fazbear's logo on their uniforms so she knows that they are employees of Freddy Fazbear's so she won't engage them.

Back to third person point of view

Both the restaurant and construction worker were relieved that Toy Chica was working properly, the restaurant worker look at his laptop and saw that Toy Chica had all green lights meaning that Toy Chica is working at full efficiency.

"Okay turn her off, she past her system check and working at top performance, we don't need her on anymore until next week when the Galleria Mall opens again from its security system test" The restaurant worker informed his fellow co-worker.

The construction worker, nod his head and press the button on the remote to turn off Toy Chica, Toy Chica's eyes went dark and lowered down her head slowly as she was just deactivated. The restaurant worker, then log off from the Fazbear's mainframe and turn off his laptop, after that he went to the stage to help his fellow co-worker to move Toy Chica all the way to the back of the stage. As they were lifting Toy Chica to the back the construction worker thought it was a good idea to tell his fellow co-worker about Mileena Sanchez incase he try to make a move on her. When they finally made it to the backstage, the construction worker decided to tell the restaurant worker, membering that his fellow co-worker was blushing at the sight of Mileena Sanchez.

"You should watch out for Mileena Sanchez, she is a very dangerous woman to meet on any day." The construction worker informing his fellow co-worker about Mileena.

"Why is that?" The restaurant worker getting more curious about Mileena Sanchez

Their has been a lot rumors about her that put the Freddy Fazbear's animatronic stories to shame. The construction worker answering his fellow co-worker question, causing his fellow co-worker to ask one more question.

"Like what, this is the first time I ever seen and heard of her." The restaurant worker trying to get more information on Mileena Sanchez

Mileena Sanchez just smiled as she was about to hear what kind of rumors are spread about her.

Mileena Sanchez is the owner and CEO of the Friendly Earth Diaper Company that was once an abandon diaper factory. Rumors has it that it is haunted by the ghost of the original owner still haunts the factory. The construction worker telling his fellow co-worker about the dark information on Mileena Sanchez, that give the restaurant worker the chills.

"What happened to her?" The restaurant worker asked nervously

Mileena Sanchez as she already know that answer to his question and using all her will power to keep herself invisible and quit as the memories of what happen to her flooded her mind.

"They say that she was electrocuted in her own factory by accident and nobody found out until the next day, some believed that it was really a murder but there wasn't enough evidence to support an attack or struggle." The construction worker telling his fellow co-worker the dark history of the factory

"Vlad" Mileena Sanchez said in a low venomous voice knowing that Vlad use her as one of his experiments.( Read ATTACK OF THE AMITY PARK BABIES for more info.)

Feeling a bit creped out the restaurant worker decided to change the subject.

"So how did Mileena Sanchez became one of the most powerful and dangerous female in the world?" The restaurant worker hopping that how Mileena Sanchez got to the top would be less scary.

Mileena Sanchez smiled again as she was about to hear of her success.

"Her earth friendly diapers became popular because they are biodegradable so no waste people can just plant them into the ground and depends on which brand you buy, grow a new plant. They corner the diaper market when they produce Phantom brand diapers, a diaper that has the same color schemes as their town hero Danny Phantom jumpsuit. She hit it big when multiple corporations found out about her factory's power source." The construction worker giving out more information on Mileena Sanchez success.

Flashback ends

Mileena Sanchez continue to watch the raven hair teen as he lead Yummy Mommy to the display area to show her a few cameras, laptops, computers, tables, chairs and any cloths that he fix, repair, restore, and refurbish. She smile at the sight of that Yummy Mommy was gripping right hand and only her thumb was showing, Mileena Sanchez knew that Yummy Mommy really want to suck on her thumb while the raven hair teen was walking her and holding her left had (she is still invisible and floating above them.) Mileena Sanchez then turn her head a bit and saw a few more teenage girl and women's were now glaring at Yummy Mommy this was now becoming a crowd of women and teenage girls some of them were now showing their teeth, with a bit of red on their face and gripping their hands out of anger (Tricia Holmes, Gwen, Mandy, Charmaine, Courtney Masterson, Melinda Wilson, and The Salon/Spa Ladies.) Mileena Sanchez did a small giggle as she watch the teenage girls and women's act that way because Yummy Mommy was with the raven hair teen, little did they know that Yummy Mommy was not acting like her flirtatious and cougar self. Mileena Sanchez wonder what would do if they find out that Yummy Mommy is wearing a diaper and acting babyish, she knows that they would try to ruin Yummy Mommy life, but she can't have that. So she might have to interfere to make sure that it doesn't happen.

She know a few people that will help her with that it is a good thing she has them on speed dial, Mileena Sanchez knows that some of them will use that information to get closer to the raven hair teen and spend some time with him. All she needs is the right pictures and videos to have all the teenage girls and women to wear diapers, Mileena Sanchez then saw The Salon/Spa Ladies and the Greeter Goddesses give a look that said so that how you want to play it.

"It looks like baby cougar has some competition for the young man, that reminds me, I need to get my hands on a certain talent agent to keep things going." Mileena Sanchez talked to herself and turn her head back to watch Yummy Mommy and the raven hair teen. The raven hair teen showed Yummy Mommy a few electronics the he finish this week and will be pick up by next week by the owners, then he showed her a few outfits that were behind a glass case. Yummy Mommy was surprise to see some old to modern outfits.

"I thought you only do furniture's and electronics" Yummy Mommy asking the raven hair teen a question because she remembers him telling her about his store.

"It is, but I do some clothing repairs on the side, I was able to restore some old outfit for a near by museum (think pioneer outfits for men and women.), I was also able to remove the sushi puke smell from a pink tube dress, the manager from Huntington want to give it to her daughter as a gift so she ask me to get rid of the smell." The raven hair teen giving, Yummy Mommy more information of his special talents, then pulled the pink tube dress out of the glass display case and showed it to Yummy Mommy.

"That is nice of you to do that for her." Yummy Mommy said in a kind voice and smile at the raven hair teen for telling her about his skills, then she bit her lips as she thought of asking him if she could try on the pink tube dress to show off how sexy she look in it. Yummy Mommy remembered that she still have her spare panties in her purse to give her a more sexy plus she could get rid of her big wet diaper with out him noticing, but with the way her body was acting she'll end up wetting and pooping herself right in front of him.

Yummy Mommy decided not to ask him to let her try on the pink tube dress, even if the pink tube dress can cover her diaper it will still be noticeable by the way the dress will bulge out by her diaper. Yummy Mommy saw more dresses that were very fashionable and relieving to a super model, female TV star and female movie star would wear, she would love to wear them, but then she saw two pares of outfits that caught her eyes the first pare was a red tube top and denim skirt, and the second pare were tight red dresses. It was the Greeter Goddesses uniform from Albatross &amp; Finch, she recognized that outfit anywhere and the tight red dresses belong to the two ladies from The Spa, she remembered that they were wearing them when they were hanging around Jonesy because of Fredrica. This cause Yummy Mommy's left eyebrow to twitch for knowing that there are more ladies after the raven hair teen. She needed to know why those outfits are here.

"Aren't those outfits belong to the Greeter Goddesses from Albatross &amp; Finch and the Salon/Spa Ladies?" Yummy Mommy said in a curious way and tilt her head slightly, that cause the teenage girls and women from outside the store to get even madder as they thought that she was checking out his butt.

"Yes, they ask me to measure them so that their outfits they fit better and customized them so that they look amazing, (unknown to him they wanted him to measure them in their underwear but he measure them before they could take their cloths off.)" the raven hair teen tell Yummy Mommy what they wanted.

"That is so nice of you to do that for them." Yummy Mommy said in a kind voice again but trying to keep a smile on her face as her left eyebrow was twitching a lot more than before, that went unnoticed by the raven hair teen. ("I bet they try to show him how sexy they are and try to flirt with him, I bet those Greeter Goddesses are taking female hormones pills to make their breast and butt bigger and those Salon/Spa Ladies have breast and butt implants there is nothing natural on them") Yummy Mommy thought to herself.

Yummy Mommy knew that she has to think of something, she needed to show the raven hair teen how sexy and attractive she is, and give him a good time. Yummy Mommy was trying to think of something to out do the Greeter Goddesses from Albatross &amp; Finch and the Salon/Spa Ladies, She thought about showing him, her naked body but he seem like a nice young man, unlike most men and teenage boys here at the mall it might scare him off. Then it hit her, she look down and saw the only thing that useful to help her to get closer to the raven hair teen and a step above the Greeter Goddesses from Albatross &amp; Finch and the Salon/Spa Ladies her diaper.


End file.
